Petra
Petra is a main character on CW dramedy Jane the Virgin. She is portrayed by Yael Grobglas. Character Petra Andel is really Natalia, a street performer from Olomouc, Czech Republic. She fled her home country with her mother in 2009 to escape her criminal ex-boyfriend, Milos and came to the U.S. where she met and got engaged to Lachlan MooreChapter Four. She left her fiancé for Rafael Solano, who she fell in love with and is now divorced from, following an affair with his former friendPilot. Petra is cunning, bright and resourceful, but most of her choices are informed by her feelings of guilt and indebtedness to her mother, who keeps secrets from PetraChapter Twenty-Eight and berates herChapter Two. These choices have led Petra to be involved in her mother's criminal activities. In reality, Petra was a sweet and somewhat innocent woman when she was young, and now wants better for herself in lifeChapter Thirty-One. In 2020, Petra is the successful co-owner behind the rebranding of The Marbella and mother of two angelic 3-year-old twin daughters.Chapter Fifty-Five Series arc 2014-2015 Petra tries everything to keep Rafael from divorcing her, but to not after he discovers her affair with Roman, which cements Rafael's decision to divorce. Petra even tries to bring up their past together, when they were expecting a baby, to reconnect with RafaelChapter Five. Following his rejection, Petra goes on a downward trajectory of schemes to get back at Rafael, including trying to frame him for domestic abuseChapter Six, getting him demoted by his father by revealing that Rafael underwrote Luisa's malpratice insurance, sabotaging Rafael's romance with Jane by hiring an escortChapter Eight and making a claim on Rafael and Jane's child. After Jane and Rafael team up to get her out of their lives and discover her true identity, Petra gives up and wants to move on with her life. However, she is in a bind money-wise as she still has to pay off Ivan, whom she and her mother take hostage. After Ivan's escape during the hurricaneChapter Ten, Petra starts to fear for her life as she expects Ivan will have gone to Milos to tell him where Petra is. Petra enlists the help of Lachlan and they start up a romance again, which Petra seems to enjoy only for Lachlan to dump her, citing her past treatment of him and that he wanted to get back at herChapter Thirteen. Thinking everything's lost, Milos offers to buy Petra a third of The Marbella and Petra gains temporary voting power of Luisa's shares as well, giving her ruling power at The Marbella. Petra works hard at rectifying the damage done to the reputation of the hotel all the while getting closer to Roman Zazo's twin brother Aaron, who has temporary refuge at The Marbella courtesy of RafaelChapter Sixteen. After realising that Aaron is really Roman, whom everyone believed to be dead, and he kidnaps her and she accidentally kills him, Petra needs comfort and invites her mother back into her lifeChapter Nineteen. She even gets Magda a job at The Marbella, which prompts another direct confrontation with Jane, who wants Magda imprisoned following Alba's realisation that Magda is the one who sent her to the hospital. Rafael begins making advances on Petra and, thinking they have another chance, she turns Magda in to the police. Unexpectedly receiving a call that Rafael has another sample left, Petra collects it, but does not tell Rafael when she overhears that he was flirting with her to get Magda imprisoned for JaneChapter Twenty-Two. 2015-2016 After her self-insemination, due to Luisa assuring Petra Rafael does have feelings for herChapter Twenty-Three, Petra decides to keep the baby in agreement with RafaelChapter Twenty-Five, who later informs her that even if he's not with Jane, there is no chance that Petra and he will ever reuniteChapter Twenty-Six. Petra can finally move on with her life, but Milos' return does not bode well as he tells Petra to marry him, as to provide legal cover for his illegal businessChapter Twenty-Seven. During a sonogram, Petra is told she is having twin girls, which comes as a big surprise to everyone. Petra's pregnancy is hard and she asks Jane to help her get Magda paroled so that Petra will have some support during her pregnancy, which is not made easier by her "husband's" grenade sales. Magda and Petra conspire to have Milos arrested upon his business travels to Prague and get rid of the grenades, but Magda has an accident and loses her right eye and hand. Ivan returns to threaten Magda and she kills him, leaving Petra involved in burying himChapter Twenty-Nine. Clearly this puts undue stress on the pregnant mother-to-be and after telling Rafael everything, he helps her get Magda imprisoned for falsifying evidence. Petra is now finally free from her mother's influence, but is scared that she will lose the twins as she is put on bed rest. Luckily, Rafael is there to support her and the two have become friendlyChapter Thirty-Two. A moment of bad behavior comes back to haunt Petra when it jeopardizes business at The Marbella, and Petra recalls how she came to be with Rafael and how she has changed from who she was in the past. It is revealed that Petra and Magda plotted for Petra to become engaged to Lachlan, and Petra's leaving Lachlan for Rafael was only 'catching a bigger fish' in monetary terms. However, she did fall in love with Rafael eventually and, in the present Rafael kisses Petra, but she stops it, fearing he is not over JaneChapter Thirty-Three. Rafael goes to Petra again after being rejected by Jane, and Petra yet again rejects Rafael, saying she's nobody's second choiceChapter Thirty-Four. Though Petra still loves Rafael and Jane is her rival for his affections, the two women get closer as Petra's due date nears, Jane throwing Petra's baby shower. Petra even tries to help Jane get back at Angelique Harper for plagarising Jane, but her water breaks and Jane takes Petra to the hospital. With Rafael stuck in traffic, Jane helps Petra deliver the babies and Petra thanks her for being there.Chapter Thirty-Six Following her delivery, Petra immediately returns to work, finding it difficult to connect with her daughtersChapter Thirty-Seven. She asks Jane to take her to a mommy class, only to feel attacked when the group starts worrying that Petra might suffer from postpartum depression. Jane, feeling concerned, gives Petra the number of a doctor from one of the other moms, who dealt with postpartum and Petra talks to the psychologist. The doctor's need for family medical history leads Petra to an uncomfortable conversation with her own incarcerated mother, who dumps on Petra's abilities as a mother, which Petra unfortunately takes to heartChapter Thirty-Eight. A surprise defers Petra's woes momentarily when her twin sister Anezka shows up at The Marbella. Petra is stunned to learn that she has a sister and tries to find a place for the nervous Anezka in her life. Though they are very different, Petra is happy to have family in her life that she might have a real relationship with and is touched by Anezka's unwavering support of her. In a hurtful turn, Anezka reveals that she is scheming with Magda to sell Petra's share of the hotel and leave for a better life by putting Petra in a state of physical paralysis. 2016–February 2017 Stuck in her body, Petra is forced to witness her sister's masquerade as Anezka pretends to be Petra and falls in love with Scott. Petra is also devastated to silently be witnessing what people have to say about her when she's not around/being portrayed by Anezka. Once a pressured Anezka is too late to administer the drug that keeps Petra paralysed, Petra escapes and takes back her life. Petra breaks up with Scott, lets Rafael know that he slept with Anezka and puts up cameras in Rafael's suite to survey every move in her vicinity. Rafael eventually finds the cameras and realises that Petra suffers from PTSD, promosing to help her feel better. Petra is also heartbroken that her girls, from whom she has been separated for so long, do not seem to recognise her. Although she wants to do anything she can to be their mother again, Petra is worried that they might never come around. Once Rafael reveals having hidden his father's stolen art to Petra, she tries to make the problem go away so Rafael doesn't have to serve prison time. Rafael is adamant that he wants to set an example for his children and tells Petra that he has faith in her ability to mother the twins when he's not around. 2020 Petra has worked tirelessly to rebrand The Marbella as a pirate-themed kids hotel, while raising her daughters with Rafael and having family brunches with Jane and Mateo every Saturday since the passing of Micheal. Relatives Anezka Archuletta In 2016, Petra is shocked to learn of the existence of her twin sister, who grew up in an orphanage in Czech Republic. Anezka is marred by her rough life, has a nervous disposition and survival instincts. Petra is somewhat embarrassed by her sister, yet protective and eventually comes to need Anezka's sisterly support. Unfortunately, this is a ruse concocted with an imprisoned Magda to get money (and eventually, for Anezka, Rafael). Anezka poisons Petra, who is left in paralysisChapter Forty-Four, but after a few months Petra escapes her prison and Anezka is thwarted. Meanwhile, Anezka falls in love with and marries Scott Archuletta, who knows many Solano family secrets and the two sisters seem to be eternal nemeses. In 2020, in is revealed that Petra actually is in touch with Anezka, and might actually be helping her (at least escape police enquiries). Magda Magda is very unkind to and critical of Petra, calling her selfish and ungrateful. Magda seems to have always plotted a better life for her and her daughter, telling Petra to speak English with her when they lived in Czech Republic, so as to attract more tourists to Petra's violin performances and eventually be able to move to the U.S. (and get away from Milos, which Petra does not know about). Petra's father † Petra never knew her father. The last time she saw him was as a baby, in 1984. Petra tells Jane that she will never forget what it felt like to lose someone, and never get to know her father. As Ivan threatens Magda with secrets that Magda is keeping from Petra, it is possible that Petra's father is alive. Romances Chuck Chesser : Petra and Chuck meet when he buys The Fairwick Hotel and, buckling under the stress of rebranding The Marbella, Petra starts having what she calls 'hate-sex' with Chuck around summer 2019.Chapter Fifty-Five Although Petra claims to find Chuck repulsive, she genuinely likes him and has developed feelings for him. In turn, Chuck tells her he likes her and they try going on a real date, which is halted by the Miami PD's investigation into Scott's murder. Petra admits to Chuck that she moved Scott's remains over the property line to The Fairwick to avoid associating The Marbella with yet another heinous crime, which Chuck is understandably angry about. Although she's insecure and doubting herself, Petra decides to win Chuck back by apologising and proving she belongs in his world by riding a mechanical bull.Chapter Fifty-Nine She loses a front tooth and Chuck pays her a visit to reconcile. Rafael Solano Rafael and Petra met in 2010, when she was engaged to Lachlan and Rafael set his sights on Petra as revenge for not getting the position that Emilio gave to Lachlan. As a result, Petra fell in love with Rafael and they married. In 2011, Petra got pregnant with a little boy and Rafael considered putting his savings into renovating The Marbella. Petra miscarried late-term and Rafael was diagnosed with cancer in 2013. Half-way through his treatment, Rafael realised what kind of life he was leading and fell out of love with Petra, wishing to divorce her. He waited a year, however, and they divorced in 2014. In 2020, Rafael and Petra sleep together and Rafael develops feelings for her, but Petra has eyes only for her new man, Chuck. Lachlan Moore Petra and Lachlan presumably met sometime around 2009, as they were engaged in 2010. Petra ended her engagement with Lachlan to be with Rafael Solano, and later apologised to Lachlan for leaving him. They started up a romance again in 2014 following Petra and Rafael's divorce, only for Lachlan to break up with Petra, citing her treatment of him and telling her that his actions now were payback for what she did. Petra and Rafael end up working together against Lachlan (who presumably had hoped never to see Petra again) at The Marbella in 2015Chapter Twenty-Four. It is revealed later in the series that Petra never loved, but was using Lachlan for his money and wasn't 'seduced' by Rafael, but rather played into Rafael's bravado as he was the richer man in the equation, though Petra did eventually fall in love with Rafael. Miloš Dvoracek Milos was Petra's first love and they dated around 2008. Milos bought Petra an expensive violin for her busking performances and she was so head-over-heels she paid no notice to her mother's warnings about Milos' criminal activities. Once Magda informed Petra that Milos had cheated on her, she broke up with him and Milos reciprocated by throwing acid at Magda, leaving Petra to fear him and flee Czech Republic with her mother. Though Petra is afraid of Milos, he helps bring forth the revelation that Magda can walk, and buys Petra a third of the Marbella to make amends. At least he says so, but later returns to marry Petra in order to gain a tax shelter for his crimes, which mirrors their past relationship. Only this time, Petra knows what kind of person Milos is and works with the Czech police to get Milos arrested in Prague. Past 1984–1989 Petra and her mother were sent to live in West Germany during The Cold War by her fatherChapter Nine. 2009 Following her break-up with Milos he attacks Magda and Ivan provides Natalia with a new identity – Petra Andel. She and her mother flee to the U.S.. 2009–2010 Petra meets and gets engaged to Lachlan Moore, who works for The Maracay Group, owned by Emilio Solano. She leaves him for Rafael Solano, and they marry. 2011 Petra is pregnant with a little boy. Unfortunately, Petra has a late-term miscarriage. It is probable Lachlan was actually the father. 2013 When Rafael finds out he has cancer, Petra stands by him during his treatment, but mid-way through his recovery, he falls out of love with her. Trivia * Her real name is Natalia Fruôcek. * She has not cried since she was a child. * The real Petra Andel was born in 1989. Natalia was born in 1985. * Before their marriage, Rafael and Petra signed a pre-nup which entitled Petra to 10 million dollars if she and Rafael divorced after five years of marriage. * Petra states, to who she believed to be Aaron Zazo, that she actually fell for Roman, but loved Rafael moreChapter Fourteen. * Petra was not hoodwinked by Rafael, but pretended to be in order to marry someone with bigger funds than Lachlan. * Yael Grobglas was the first main cast member to be absent for two episodes. Photos :Petra/Gallery Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Solanos Category:The Marbella Category:Season 1 Character Category:Season 2 Character Category:Season 3 Character Category:Season 4 Character Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:LGBTQIA